How Did You Know
by Rasielle
Summary: For those Filipinos who saw the movie 'All My Life' that just came out, here's a sad songfic about Lily and James, including snapshots of Lily and James' past and dramatic tidbits of their death. For soft-hearted Filipinos (not in TagalogVisaya). RR


**Disclaimer**: Lily and James belongs entirely to the brilliant JK Rowling, as you all probably know. Nor do I own the song, since 'How Did You Know' was performed by Gary Valenciano, who I must add is the luckiest damn musical genius to perform the greatest song ever... I own nothing, except for the dramatic format of the story, Claudia Kyter, and Irene Briar.

**A/N**: To feel the full effects of this songfic, I suggest listening to 'How Did You Know' while reading, which I will certainly be doing every time I edit/read this thing. It's the best song for heart-wrenching love stories, seriously. I'd also like to add that the only way to get me to write anything else is by reviewing... so review, dangit!

* * *

**How Did You Know?**

_A Lily and James songfic_

_Song Performed by Gary Valenciano_

_Songfic Written by Rasielle_

* * *

_I remember so well... _

_The day that you came into my life..._

First year...

Sirius and James were laughing and joking in the hallways, until James felt someone push past him. He turned around and saw the most beautiful green eyes there could ever be, topped off by long fiery tresses. He was staring at a twelve-year-old Lily Evans.

"Sorry," she mumbled. He blinked.

"Quite all right. I'm James Potter. Who are you?"

"Lily. Lily Evans."

She smiled agreeably and walked off. James stared after her, her voice sounding repeatedly in his head.

_Lily. Lily Evans._

* * *

_You asked for my name... _

_You had the most beautiful smile..._

Fifth year...

Lily felt someone's gaze on her and she whirled around in her chair to face a lovesick James Potter, whose hazel eyes were watching her dreamily. Glaring at him, she grimaced.

"Shove off, Potter."

"Please, Lily... please..."

"When will you stop begging, you insolent little brat?"

"When you say yes."

Lily almost smiled. He would never stop, and it scared Lily. And amused her. She continued glaring at him.

"Never."

"Never say never, Evans..."

"Never."

"Doesn't it have a nice ring to it? Lily Evans Potter..."

James only had three seconds to smile before Lily completely turned in her seat to box him in the face.

* * *

_My life started to change,_

_I wake up each day feeling alright_

Seventh year...

Sirius and Remus, who were both playing chess in the Common Room, looked over to where James and Lily were laughing and talking comfortably with one another by the fireplace.

"Looks like Prongsy's finally found the key to Lil's heart," said Sirius warmly. Remus nodded in the same fashion.

"Undoubtedly so, Padfoot. Undoubtedly so."

They both watched reminiscently while James said something and when Lily slapped him playfully on the shoulder. He took the opportunity to just lean in and kiss her, and to Sirius and Remus' surprise, she kissed him back.

They pulled apart, smiling.

* * *

_With you right by my side,_

_Makes me feel things, will work out just fine..._

Seventh year...

Lily, immersed in her tears, didn't notice James Potter slip into the Common Room, but felt his presence when he sat down beside her, gazing at her imploringly.

"Go away."

"Lily..."

"You hurt me, James."

"I know."

She turned to face him and watched him, puzzled.

"W-what?"

"It was wrong of me, but I didn't mean any of it. At all. I'm sorry."

Lily stared at him, until her lips quirked into a tiny smile and lit up her face.

"Really, truly sorry?"

"Real-"

But he had not the chance to finish his sentence, as Lily had just craned her neck forward and kissed him.

* * *

_How did you know,_

_I needed someone like you in my life_

Lily and James' wedding...

"Through life and through death, through sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, through loss, through gain, I will love you always and remain eternally at your side. Together, forever, till death do us part." James says tenderly.

* * *

_That there was an empty space in my heart_

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off – "

"James, don't do this!"

"No, Lily! For Harry! Now run!"

"Please, just come with – !"

"_Run!_"

* * *

_You came at the right time_

_In my life..._

Lily and James' wedding again...

"Every burden I will face, we will face together. My joys, my tears, my heart, and my soul are yours. Through sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, till the end of time and beyond, till death do us part." Lily says in her turn, her voice quivering with elation and emotion.

* * *

_I'll never forget_

_How you brought the sun to shine in my life_

"_Run!_"

"James! Please!"

"Go!"

* * *

_And took all the worries and fears that I had..._

"I do."

* * *

_I guess what I'm really trying to say, _

"James, don't do this!"

* * *

_It's not everyday that someone like you comes my way,_

_No words can express how much I love you._

Start of seventh year...

"Evans, just one date?"

"No."

"I've changed, really I have,"

"Come off it, Potter."

"Evans, I really care about you."

Silence from Lily.

"Evans?"

Lily glances up at his beseeching face with bright eyes, smiling faintly.

"If I let you call me Lily, will you stop whining?"

* * *

[Instrumental]

Graduation...

"Lily Evans! Exceptional Charms Student and Head Girl!" Dumbledore called out happily. Lily leapt from the Gryffindor table, walked up to the staff table, took her diploma graciously, and beamed at everyone. Dumbledore smiled, a bright twinkle in his eyes.

"James Potter! Exceptional Transfiguration Student and Head Boy!"

James came up to the table and accepted his diploma with his usual arrogant smile. He lifted it up gloatingly for everyone to see, which made a few people laugh lightly, until Lily shoved his arm down, shaking her head affectionately.

Smiling down at her, he instantly leaned down and kissed her in front of the entire hall. She froze, stunned, but then eventually kissed him back. The hall burst into applause, catcalls, and whistling, not counting the Slytherins.

"Ah, to be young..." Dumbledore said reminiscently, watching the two with a benign smile.

* * *

_How did you know,_

The night after graduation...

Shuffling his feet awkwardly, James stared at his hands, sweating profusely and wondering what on earth possessed him to even decide it. The very presence of her right before he was to ask her was enough to wipe him senseless. The redhead was oblivious to his inward breakdown and gazed at him, puzzled.

"James? Are you alright?"

With trembling hands, James reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. He looked up and saw Lily's emerald eyes widen in surprise and revelation.

"Oh, James..."

"Lily, you probably wouldn't want me, but I have to give it a shot..."

"I... I..."

"So I'll just get it over and done with," he said, then added very quickly, "Lily, will you marry me?"

Pause.

His heart plummeted. "I'm not adding pressure on you or anything, so if you want to say 'no' – which you probably do – I understand, really – "

Lily promptly covered his mouth with a hand and gazed lovingly at him. His heart rose.

"Yes. I will. Now stop pitying yourself, you git..."

James was rendered speechless.

* * *

_I needed someone like you in my life,_

Seventh year...

He was tired of snapping at Lily when he had to tell her something dead important. He wouldn't rest peacefully without getting this off his chest, so if she'd shut up about how he's wasting her precious studying time, maybe he'd be able to say something...

"Do you know how precious my studying time is? McGonagall's probably popping a test on us tomorrow, and it'll be absolutely horrible so I need all the time I can get -"

"Lily, I love you."

She stopped in mid-rant, staring at him uncomprehendingly. Very uncomfortable under this gaze, James fidgeted before he groaned.

"Say something, at least!" he implored. Suddenly, her gaze was warm and her face lit up as she smiled a little.

"James, I love you too..."

His head shot up and it was his turn to stare. His heart ascended so high that he didn't care if he would die tomorrow.

_She loved him..._

* * *

_That there was some empty space in my heart,_

Wedding again...

"I do." James said softly, his eyes never leaving Lily's beautiful face. Tears streaked down her face and she seemed to be breathing deeply, as though to compose herself.

"I do." Lily said in her turn. Her heart was beating so hard that it felt ready to just jump out through her mouth, but she didn't care. The only thing she was aware of in the world was James and herself, proclaiming their infinite love to each other. Her eyes never left his face, and those blessed two words rang in her ears.

_I do._

* * *

_You came at the right time in my life,_

_Whoa_

Third year...

Chatting nonchalantly with her best friends Claudia Kyter and Irene Briar, Lily heard a great deal of laughter, then some proceeding running footsteps heading in her direction. Pretty sure of who it was, Lily sighed and turned around wearily. She was not in the mood to face him that day.

Trying to ignore how her stomach wriggled at the sight of his cheeky smile – she tried so hard to hate that smile, but she just couldn't – she glared at James Potter when he ran up to her, looking a bit pensive.

"Hey, can I borrow Lily for a moment?" he asked Claudia and Irene. Lily opened her mouth to protest, but Claudia and Irene, smiling broadly, practically pushed her into his arms. Both edged away, watching the two intently.

"And what do you want, Potter?" Lily asked him impatiently. His smile disappeared and he bit his lip. Lily tilted her head in wonder. Was he nervous? James Potter was nervous?

"Lily, you probably know that I like you – "

"Considering how stare at me, yes, I've noticed."

"Anyway," he continued heatedly as though she hadn't interrupted. "I was wondering if you could accompany me to Hogsmeade or something this weekend – "

"What?" Lily asked incredulously, her jaw slack.

"You heard me. So can you?"

Silence for a moment. Then –

"Potter, you are out of your nut."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Me? Go out with you? Get this: I will never date you. Never. You are an arrogant airhead who walks around Hogwarts like you own the place, and I refuse to be seen with someone as shallow as you. Hopefully, that'll get through your thick head."

Flushing furiously, Lily turned on her heel and stalked away. In all her haste to get away and pride in successfully rejecting James, she failed to notice the look of genuine dismay on his face.

* * *

_I'll never forget,_

_How you brought the sun to shine in my life,_

Biting her lip anxiously, Lily rocked back and forth in her seat unconsciously, refusing to lock eye contact with James. He was fidgety, impatient to hear what she had to say and get away. Oh, if he just knew what she would say, he wouldn't be so eager to leave. Oh no. In fact, he probably wouldn't be able to move at all.

"Please, James, at least try to be relaxed. You'll need to be to hear this one."

"What? You're going furniture shopping next week?"

"No!" Lily snapped, finally losing her patience. Startled by her sudden petulance, James sat back in his chair and stared at her angrily.

"Fine. Fire away. But it'd better be good."

Lily laughed hoarsely. "Oh, Jamsie-poo, you have absolutely no idea."

"What?"

"James, I'm pregnant."

James' face was wiped clear of its irritation. It was completely blank and devoid of emotion. Lily finally met his gaze, this time with a bit of concern.

"James? Are you okay?"

His mouth opened as though he was about to say something, then closed it. Lily watched him in confusion.

Without warning, he threw himself at her and engulfed her in a gigantic hug.

"I'm a daddy! A daddy! Oh god..." he laughed into her shoulder. Taking short, quick breaths, she smiled into his chest.

"Yes, I know." she said with an ethereal serenity, a delicate smile etched on her features. "A daddy."

* * *

_And took all the worries and fears that I had..._

"_Lily. Lily Evans."_

"_Me? Go out with you? Potter, get this: I will never date you. Never."_

"_I love you."_

"_Quite all right. I'm James Potter. Who are you?"_

"_Shove off, Potter."_

"_Will you marry me?"_

"_Really, truly sorry?"_

"_Yes. I will."_

"_James, I'm pregnant."_

"_Doesn't it have a nice ring to it? Lily Evans Potter..."_

"_James, don't do this!"_

"_Run!"_

"_James! Please!"_

* * *

_I guess what I'm really trying to say..._

"Lily, take Harry and go!"

* * *

_It's not everyday that someone like you comes my way,_

"I do."

* * *

_No words can express how much..._

"James, don't do this!"

* * *

... _I love you..._

Together, forever...

My joys, my fears, my heart, and my soul are yours.

Remain eternally at your side...

Till the end of time and beyond...

Till death do us part.

* * *

The End

* * *

Dedicated to those newlyweds who died early and together. For though people believe that the love of the heart ends when death walks in, it doesn't. Love is forever, and will surpass any measure of time. Also dedicated to those lovers in Heaven who waited for their partner – like James...

Together forever.

* * *

**A/N** - Hold on... I need to get a tissue... Although most people wouldn't regard this as a sad songfic, thinking about Lily and James' lives and thoughts before their death brings tears. I know, I was horribly dramatic, but dramatic is good. I am not a wedding person so my wedding vows aren't exactly accurate, but they add so much to the songfic. It gives Lily and James' wedding an original aura. It's an absolute pity that not many people besides the Filipinos know about the song, because listening to it and reading this at the same time will make you cry waterfalls. I am not kidding. 

So review, and I promise I'll write another sad songfic with another totally-not-mine-but-someone-else's really good song.

I'm thinking 'Tears in Heaven' by Eric Clapton. It's one of the most perfect sad songs ever, really. Listen to it and you'll know what I mean.


End file.
